Of Moments and Memories
by cheng
Summary: Writing my first little series of SubaYume one-shots. Read and review. Subaru x Yume


Disclaimer: I don't own Aikatsu/AikatsuStars.

Warning: it is fluffy and sweet. My first Subaru/Yume Aikatsu Stars one-shot.

Hope you liked it as much as I did thinking of it. Also, there's a whole bunch of errors because I wrote it on a whim at 2:30 in the morning. Sorry ahead of time.

* * *

 _The stadium was filled and sold out. Suddenly the lights on stage turned down and lights of glow sticks filled the stands. Cheers erupted from high to low echoing through out the town. Fog began to appear on stage and a single spotlight flashed directly to center stage._

 _Directly under the spotlight stood a beautiful idol with shiny golden locks hints of pink at the tips of her hair. Her eyes were sparkling like rubies glowed with uncontainable excitement._

 _The cheers began to roar out of control and chants began to bounce from one end of the place to the other. "Yume! Yume! Yume! Yume! Yume!" They chanted. The music began to play and the crowd calmed down for the performance to begin!_

 _She had worked her entire life to be where she is. 22 year-old Nijino Yume who's success spans the world. Sold out concerts and albums. Top-rated actress, radio dj, and television host._

 _She opened her mouth to sing and..._

 _Nothing_.

 _No words would come out. She couldn't speak. The fear sank in and breathing became a struggle. Panic started to illuminate on her face. She began coughing and coughing and suddenly she collapsed to her knees. Her vision began to blur._

* * *

Yume shot up out of bed panting, sweating, and hyperventilating alarming the person next to her.

Yume touched her face to realize that she had been crying. She hadn't had a dream about that experience in a long time. She put her face in her hands and began to breathe in and out slowly to calm her heartbeat.

Rustling noises were heard next to her then the sound of a lamp turning on. A familiar and comforting hand began rubbing soothing circles on her back and her breathing began to even out. She looked up to see a mess of chocolate brown bed hair and a set of worried sapphire eyes gazing down at her.

Her eyes began to water with an onslaught of new tears as she slowly reached out for her companion. She cried into the strong chest of the person who had always been there for her through thick and thin. He moved her legs into a more comfortable position and held her slowly rocking every now and then.

Her tears and sniffling began to quiet and she just held tightly onto his sleeping shirt.

"A nightmare again?" His voice was husky and tired but there was genuine concern.

She nodded with her face still at the crook of his neck.

"Is it about being chased by a real boiled octopus?" He joked. He was immediately met with a slap to his arm.

He chuckled playfully, but in all seriousness he asked, "Would it be okay for me to ask what it was about? If not, it's fine as well."

At least once every year, she would have the same nightmare sometime, but she never really talked about it with him in the three years she's been married to him. But he loved her enough to let her talk about it when she was ready.

She sat still then slowly nodded her head. She leaned back to look up at his eyes, hesitant but reassuring. She fixed herself to sit side by side with him. He adjusted his pillow to sit up leaning on their headboard and she lay her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

He waited rubbing the side of her arm comfortingly.

She sighed and took another deep breath. "Back during my first year at Four Star Academy, I had been specifically chosen by the Aikatsu system to receive special gift. That gift was to perform at my highest future potential at the time. I wasn't aware of it at the time, but as soon as I started to become aware of it. I began to slowly rely on it. It was fun and if it made people happy then that was all that mattered."

He had thousands of questions brewing but he bit them back. He had always wanted to know what had happened and what was going on in that time of her life. He like many of her other friends was worried beyond belief. It was agonizing.

"But that gift began to turn into a curse. It made me weak. It was harder speak. Singing became difficult and then I began to seek help from someone who had been through it as well."

"Ah... Shiratori-san?" She leaned back and looked up at him surprised. "Hai, but how did you know?"

"During that time I was worried and I had remembered watching that kind of overwhelming experience by Shiratori-san when she was a first year. I started to look into what was going on through recordings and documents, but I was approached by the headmaster."

"The headmaster?!"

"Hai. He asked me to keep my distance on the topic in regards to you and to stop delving any further for your sake. It was frustrating to say the least."

She smiled gently at him and kissed his cheek appreciatingly. "Arigatou, Su-kun. For worrying about me." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

She moved to lie back down on his chest and continued. "Hime-senpai told me about it and to the person before who it had happened to. She warned me not to rely on the power and to believe in myself. Only then will I overcome it."

"Person before?"

"Hai. The headmaster's sister, Yukino Hotaru."

"Yukino Hotaru? His sister?! Ehhh? I guess they have some similarities."

"That's what I said! Yukino-san relied heavily on the power because she was expected to help so many people to the point where she overused it and lost her ability to sing."

He stayed silent and worry began to set in.

"So I began to get scared. I didn't believe I could do it. I believed I wasn't strong enough on my own to overcome it. But with the help of my friends and you, I started to gain the momentum and will to fight it head on and came out victorious. I can never thank all you guys enough for being there for me."

Her hands gripped his shirt tight and she rubbed her face into his chest.

"Arigatou. Honto ni arigatou."

"It's nothing. I just wished I could've helped you more, but I'm glad you were alright."

"Mm-." A yawn escaped her mouth.

"Alrighty sleepyhead. Go back to sleep. You've been having a crazy schedule with all the traveling and the upcoming concert. You need all the rest you can get. I'll wake you up and we can go warm up and eat breakfast together before you get ready to leave."

She perched herself up with her elbow and looked at him with her ruby eyes glistening with tears. And she tackled him in a hug.

"Su-kun suki."

"Hai. Hai." He said as he hugged her back tightly and kissed the top of her head. She then sat up and locked eyes with sapphire ones.

"What is it-" he was cut off when she met her lips with his in a soft loving kiss. After his surprise wore off he kissed her back in full. The both pulled back and stopped the kiss and leaned foreheads.

"Oyasumi, Su-kun."

"Oyasumi, Yume."

They slowly went back to sleep and she dreamed nothing but happy thoughts.

* * *

I know. I know. Corny, but it kept lingering so I just had to write it. Review if you can. It would be great. If I get any more ideas I'll be sure to post more shorts when I can.

Cheng


End file.
